


Lost Love Returned

by GingerSpice



Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CIA!Stiles, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf!Derek, kind of, return from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpice/pseuds/GingerSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale lost the love of his life three years ago...or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love Returned

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence prompt was: "“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

It had started out as a fairly normal day. Derek was sitting at his favorite café, one that brought back bittersweet memories of a man he had thought he would have eternity with. Derek watched out the window as the rain poured down outside, enjoying his coffee and muffin. The bell above the door jingled, but Derek didn’t bother to look over until he heard the footsteps coming towards him, and an achingly familiar scent fill his nose. He looked up sharply, just as the footsteps stopped just a few steps away from his seat.

Derek stared at the man in front of him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, showcasing the bunny teeth that were his trademark. The man couldn’t possibly be there. He just couldn’t. No, seriously, he was supposed to be dead. There had been a mugging, about three years ago, and Derek hadn’t been able to move fast enough to save him. 

The man in question had a rakish grin on his face, but it was fading as Derek failed to say anything and continued to stare at the man in front of him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Stiles asked, his head tilting to the side in an irritatingly familiar way.

Derek couldn’t answer for a moment, his throat closing up as he heard Stiles’ voice for the first time in three years. Stiles took a step forward, and Derek automatically scooted his chair back, watching as hurt flickered across Stiles’ face at his reaction. 

Derek finally worked past the lump in his throat and managed to choke out a question for the man he had loved and lost.

“How…how are you here?” His voice is weak and wavering, and Derek can feel himself begin to tremble.

Stiles frowns, and Derek can see the moment when revelation hits Stiles, right before the man in question responds to his question easily.

“I had to do some stuff for my job, you know? I, um, yeah, I work for the CIA? I had to go undercover, so I had to, well, fake my death? It was for a good cause, I swear! I mean, I am sorry, I really am, but this was important, and I really didn’t want to leave—you have to understand that. But I’m back now, for good! I can’t go undercover anymore, so, so, yeah…” The words fall out of Stiles’ mouth one after the other, leaving Derek more and more confused as he goes on.

Derek is speechless, his mind blank as he tries to comprehend Stiles’ words. He can’t stop replaying Stiles’ ‘death’ in his head, watching as the love of his life took a bullet from some thug on the street as they walked to their car from lunch at their favorite café. 

“You’re not angry, are you? I mean, I know it was really shitty of me, but I couldn’t say no to the job, boss’ order. But now I’m back, and I—“

“Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” Derek bursts out, the words tearing from his mouth as he interrupts Stiles, unable to hear past the first few words out of Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles’ face is almost comical as he processes Derek’s words. His mouth opens and closes and his eyebrows are drawn together as he puzzles through. 

“I…ate all your cereal?” Stiles finally manages to say, taking a step towards Derek again, and his body warms with happiness as Derek doesn’t take a step back again. 

Derek’s face and ears are furiously red, and Stiles can see the blush spreading down Derek’s neck as well. 

“Yeah.”

“O…kay?”

Derek’s blush deepened, and his mouth worked around the words for a few second before finally saying “You ate all my Cheerios.”

Derek stood up and took a tentative step towards Stiles, closing the distance between them to merely a few inches.

“There weren’t any Lucky Charms left, though.” Stiles said, a stupidly endearing grin on his face as Derek reached out to touch Stiles’ face, tracing his cheekbone tenderly, as if he still wasn’t sure if Stiles was truly there or not.

The two men stared at each other for another moment, before Derek launched himself at Stiles, who took the impact with the same amount of grace he’d always had, falling to the floor with an audible thump. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, holding the love of his life close. 

“Next time, I’ll buy more Lucky Charms.” Derek grumbled, burying his face in Stiles’ chest.

The pair started laughing, and as the other customers in the café started clapping, Derek couldn’t have been happier to be laying on the floor, wrapped in Stiles’ arm.

The man he had loved and lost was home. And he was never letting go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or proof-read, so please comment with mistakes so I can fix them as soon as possible!


End file.
